Una nueva vida
by MegaBlaster21
Summary: Un nuevo capítulo en la vida para esta pareja de sables.
1. Una nueva vida

Era una noche fría y tormentosa, la nieve en el piso había llegado a crecer medio metro, y la nieve que caía hacia q fuera casi imposible ver algo. Cerca de una montaña, caminaban con todas sus fuerzas una pareja de sables, Diego y Shira, quienes estaban buscando un lugar para dormir esa noche.

Diego: ¡¿PUEDES VER ALGO?!

Shira: ¡ESO INTENTO!

Diego: ¡MIRA!

Shira: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Diego: ¡ALLÍ HAY UNA CUEVA, SÍGUEME!

Shira: ¡VOY!

En la montaña había una cueva vacía, y cuando ambos sables estuvieron a punto de llegar Diego dijo:

Diego: ¡YA ESTAMOS CERCA! ¡¿SHIRA, DONDE ESTAS?!

Shira; ¡DIEGO, AYUDA!

Shira, al ser una sable de pelaje blanco, se camuflaba muy bien en la nieve, pero eso no iba a impedir que Diego no la encontrará. Al llegar entendió por qué Shira no avanzaba, sus patas traseras se habían atascado en las raíces de un árbol.

Diego: ¡SHIRA, SUJETATE DE MI!

Shira: ¡ESTÁ BIEN!

Entonces Diego caminó hacia atrás y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sacó a la sable de allí, luego ambos se dirigieron hacia la cueva en la que iban a descansar.

Diego: Shira, ¿Te en encuentras bien?

Shira: Si, y sobre lo del árbol, eh, gracias por ayudarme.

Diego: No tienes de que agradecer, soy tu pareja, somos una familia, y en una familia…

Shira: Se ayudan mutuamente, lo sé gracias.

Al terminar de decir estás palabras, Shira abrazo a Diego.

Shira: Es mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Diego: Lo que digas.

Entonces fueron a una esquina de la cueva para dormir.

A este punto de la historia seguro te estás preguntando donde están los demás miembros de la manada y, bueno, Diego y Shira llegaron a la conclusión de que no era buena idea que un par de sables vivan con un grupo de herbívoros, tarde o temprano sus instintos de depredador los llevarían a asesinar a sus amigos más cercanos, por lo que decidieron empezar de cero, como nuevos sables, siendo nómades y viajando de un lugar a otro.

A la mañana siguiente Shira despertó primero, pero cuando intentó levantarse sintió un terrible dolor en sus patas traseras, que estaban llenas de heridas y moretones. Al parecer las raíces en las que ella se había atorado en la noche habían causado eso. Luego de intentar levantarse del suelo por 10 minutos Diego despertó.

Shira: Hasta que despertaste, je, buenos días.

Diego: Buenos di…, ¡Shira, ¿que te pasó?!

Shira: Las raíces del árbol en la noche, creo.

Diego: ¡Pero, cómo no lo sentiste ayer!

Shira: No lo sé, creo q estábamos tan concentrados en la tormenta que no nos dimos cuenta.

Diego: Está bien, quédate aquí, iré a buscar algo para comer.

Shira: Pero era mi turno hoy.

Diego: No, si pudieras pararte ya lo habrías hecho.

Shira: Está bien.

A unos 20 kilómetros de ese lugar había un sable, también gris, quien estaba buscando algo, o más bien a alguien

???: Ese olor, no lo había sentido desde hace 7 años. Creo que es ella, estoy seguro.


	2. Un reencuentro y otros secretos

**_Bueno antes de empezar este capítulo les daré un aviso a las pocas personas que van leyendo esta historia :'v. Bueno, primero modifique radicalmente está historia pues me di cuenta de que estaba quedando un poco estupido el argumento. Por lo que la el uso de poderes sobrenaturales y toda esa vaina quedarán eliminados, o para otro momento. Así que disfruta de la historia a quien quiera que esté leyendo esto._**

Había pasado una hora desde que Diego se dirigió a buscar algún animal para comer. En este momento él llevaba un ciervo en sus mandíbulas y estaba a unos metros de la cueva.

Shira: Diego, ¿Eres tú?

Diego: Sí, aquí está la comida.

Shira intentó levantarse para comer el ciervo pero calló al suelo.

Diego: No deberías levantarte del suelo en ese estado.

Entonces él se acercó para que ambos comieran el ciervo.

Shira: Gracias.

Diego: De nada.

De pronto, un rugido proveniente fuera de la cueva se escuchó. Diego, siendo el que estaba en mejor forma para defender gritó.

Diego: ¡¿Quién está allí?!

???: Estoy buscando a alguien, a una sable gris

Diego: ¡Muéstrate!

El desconocido entro a la cueva y se sentó a unos metros de Diego, quien desconfiado del extraño estaba en posición defensiva delante de Shira.

???: Lamento haberlos asustado de esta manera, me llamo Adrik y he llevado más de cinco años buscando a mi hermana, es una sable gris como tú.

Se dirigió hacia Shira pero Diego la detuvo con un rugido.

Diego: No te atrevas a hacerle…

Shira: ¿Adrik? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Adrik: ¿Shira? Si en verdad eres tú debes tener…

Shira: Sí, tengo los pendientes. Nunca perdería el último recuerdo de nuestra madre.

A pesar de estar adolorida, Shira se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Adrik con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó

Adrik: En verdad eres tú, mi querida hermanita.

Shira: Pero ¿Cómo estás vivo? Te vi morir.

Luego de eso Shira comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su hermano.

Adrik: La marca de la lanza q me atravesó será permanente, pero los mismos humanos me salvaron. Yo mismo también me sorprendí.

Diego: Lamento interrumpir este reencuentro familiar pero ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?

Adrik: Disculpa, tú eres…

Diego: Me llamo Diego. Shira y yo abandonamos nuestra manada y comenzamos a viajar juntos hace unos días.

Adrik: Por lo que parece ustedes son pareja ¿no?, digo por la forma en la que él intentó defenderte.

Shira: La verdad sí, pero fue más por mis heridas.

Adrik: ¡¿Quién te las hizo?!

Shira: Ayer me las hice mientras buscaba la una cueva en la tormenta. Me había atorado en unas raíces y Diego me ayudó a salir.

Adrik: ¿En serio?

Diego: Por algo somos familia.

Después los tres compartieron el ciervo que Diego había cazado, cuando terminaron Adrik recordó algo importante.

Adrik: Shira, ¿Recuerdas a nuestro padre?

Shira frunció el ceño pero al final respondió.

Shira: ¿Hablas de aquel alfa que intentó matarme a mí por una superstición y me hizo alejarme de la manada? Sí, si lo recuerdo.

Diego: ¿De q hablas?

Shira: Mi padre quiso matarme porque pensaba que por mi pelaje habían matado a mí hermano y a mi madre, ya sabes este pelaje solo lo tienen pocos sables y se supone estamos malditos.

Diego: Eso lo explica pero, ¿A que viene tu comentario Adrik?

Adrik: Luego de dos años de que Shira se había ido de la manada, yo regresé.

Diego: Pero ¿Por qué no volviste allí antes?

Adrik: Los humanos me salvaron, pero demoraron cerca de año y medio para hacerlo. Pero el punto es que.., Shira, él me ordenó buscarte.

Shira: ¿Estas hablando en serio? Él intentó matarme.

Adrik: La única manera en la que yo pueda volver es llevándote ante él.

Shira: ¿Y por qué quieres regresar? Allí siempre estamos en guerra y desgracia

Adrik: No lo entenderías.

Shira: Luego me lo dirás. A pesar de que no lo veo conveniente iré.

Adrik: Gracias

Diego: Shira puedes venir un momento.

Shira caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba Diego.

Diego: ¿Estas segura de que podemos confiar en él?

Shira: Yo supongo que sí, pero lo que me preocupa más es el hecho de que mi padre quiera encontrarme.

Diego: Bueno, pero tendremos que esperar a que sabes, está bien.

Shira: Sí.


	3. Un poco más de confianza

Shira había sanado de sus heridas casi completamente, por lo que ya los tres sables estaban a un día de empezar el viaje.

Diego: Creo que deberíamos ir a cazar algo.

Shira: Yo iré, ya han sanado la mayoría de mis heridas, y además no cazado desde hace una semana.

Diego Está bien, ve.

Entonces Shira se retiró de la cueva dejando allí un silencio incómodo entre Diego y Adrik, quienes a pesar de haber compartido la misma cueva por casi una semana, todavía seguían desconfiando el uno del otro. El silencio duró hasta que Adrik dijo algo.

Adrik: Me sorprende algo.

Diego: Que cosa.

Adrik: Shira tuvo la oportunidad de estar con cualquier sable pero te eligió a ti.

Diego: ¿De qué hablas?

Adrik: En mi manada los sables buscaban atraer a las hembras por medio de luchas y la fuerza. La mayoría de los sables buscaban a mi hermana.

Diego: Eso explica por qué desconfiaba de mí cuando nos conocimos.

Adrik: Hablando de eso ¿Podrías explicarme cómo se entraron?

Diego: Claro.

Entonces Diego empezó a explicarle los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en Ice Age 4.

Adrik: Ahora entiendo por qué ella te eligió a ti como su pareja, ella siempre le han gustado los sables que tengan un buen corazón, o en palabras de mi hermana "blando".

Diego: Si no hubiera conocido a Shira eso seguiría siendo un insulto para mí.

Adrik: Es un insulto para cualquier sable que quiera aparentar ser rudo.

Luego de unos minutos llegó Shira. Con un gran alce que ella había cazado. Todos comieron sin dejar nada de carne. Pasada una hora los tres durmieron como lo habían hecho siempre, Diego y Shira en un rincón, y Adrik en la otra.

**_Bueeeeeeeno, pos la verdad lamento que halla quedado un poco corto el capítulo, pero la verdad es que tenía un examen de inglés y otro de historia y necesitaba aprobar :v. El próximo capítulo será más largo así que hasta la próxima o algo así :)._**


	4. La llegada

El día para empezar el viaje llegó. Según Adrik el viaje duraría cerca de diez días. El grupo de sables se despertó a primera hora para empezar el viaje.

Ya era aproximadamente el medio día cuando Shira dijo algo.

Shira: Creo que nos estás ocultando algo Adrik.

Adrik: ¿De qué hablas?

Diego: Tal vez es por qué quieres que vayamos al lugar donde vive el sable que en algún momento intenta matar a mi pareja.

Shira: Exacto, tienes que decirnos que nos ocultas.

Adrik: Está bien, ¿recuerdas a Pacem verdad?

Shira: Claro que sí, era tu mejor amiga, y además, la única que me comprendía. ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con todos nosotros?

Adrik: Cuando nuestro padre me ordenó buscarte, yo seguía volviendo al valle donde estaba la manada cada semana, en ese tiempo nos volvimos más cercanos. Pero…., papá la llevó al calabozo, en las partes más altas de las montañas hace unos 10 meses. Dijo que si no regresaba contigo en menos de un año, él… la iba a… asesinar.

Luego de eso Adrik sacó una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos. Diego caminó hacia él y puso una pata en su hombro.

Diego: Oye, sé que se siente que alguien que aprecias esté en peligro, créeme me pasó cuando Shira me salvó en la isla. Lo que impone es que tenemos ahora que llegar a tiempo a ese lugar.

Adrik: Está bien, y gracias.

Después de esto, el grupo siguió caminando por el resto del día.

Salto en el tiempo (diez días)

Era de mañana y los sables ya habían desayunado, Diego y Shira pensaban que iba a ser otro largo y aburrido día de caminata, pero Adrik dijo algo que los dejó tranquilos.

Adrik: Estamos a media hora de llegar con la manada.

Diego: Eso es lo de menos, aún no sabemos si su padre intentará matarnos.

Adrik: Yo tampoco lo sé, pero todos nos protegeremos uno al otro.

Shira: Cuenta con eso hermano.

Al llegar a lo que parecía un río que atravesaba dos montañas, el único que se sorprendió fue Diego, pues vio desde lo lejos que dentro de las montañas aparecían unas cuevas, los sables más pequeños estaban jugando cerca del río y los más adultos conversaban, pero lo que causaba más impacto era que en el centro de todo y dónde acababa el rio, se ubicaba una cueva mucho más grande que las otras.

Mientras más avanzaban, los sables que yacían cerca miraban con desconfianza a los tres que habían llegado.

Diego: ¿No habían mencionado ustedes que su padre era el alfa?

Shira: Sí, pero han pasado siete años y tal vez ya no me recuerden.

Adrik: En cuanto a mi, se supone que debía haber empezado a buscar a Shira desde hace 5 años, por lo que no podía dejar que los que vivían aquí me descubrieran o habitarían a mi padre de que no lo había obedecido.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva más grande, fueron recibidos por dos sables de piel negra.

Sable A: Heredero Adrik, su padre lo esta esperando adentro.

Los tres sables entraron a la cueva mientras eran conducidos por los dos sables. De pronto se encontraron con un pequeño asiento similar a un trono al final de la cueva.

???: Más te vale traerme a quién te ordené hijo.

El grupo pareció sorprenderse y asustarse por el grito del sable desconocido, salvó Adrik que respondió.

Adrik: Padre aparece de las sombras.

De pronto, un sable gris oscuro de aproximadamente 40 años apareció detrás del asiento. Este era el Alfa y parecía intimidar a los sables que estaban dentro de la sala, en especial a Shira, quien expresaba mucho miedo y estaba detrás de Diego.

Alfa: Shira… ¿eres tú en verdad?

El Alfa, que al inicio de mostraba serio y frío, ahora parecía más sensible luego de ver a su hija.

Shira: Hola padre…

**_Bueno asi acaba este capítulo, por cierto este mes tal vez actualize más seguido. Otra cosa, si tienen alguna idea para esta historia recuerden que pueden comentar acerca de estas, yo intentare tomarlas en cuenta. Asi que hasta la próxima (tal vez en dos días)_**


End file.
